1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly relates to high-density electrical connectors used in test and burn-in done on miniaturized electrical components.
This invention is a technology platform that enables the interconnection between high-density electronic devices. It particularly covers “probes” and probe arrangements, and probe actuations, to achieve high-density interconnection between these probes and high-density devices, such as chips and wafers.
The invention also relates more specifically to membrane probes, which are used in conjunction with special actuation systems, and which promote and control wipe or scrub.
2. Background Information
It is standard procedure to test chips or integrated circuits at different production stages to cull out the defective ones. Such tests are often done on printed circuit boards, substrates and similar electronic devices as well. This is done to avoid putting extra time, money and effort into a defective component or device only to end up having to scrap the component, and whatever assemblies that may have incorporated that component or device, at the end of the production process. Such testing is done using probes and probe cards. Many times when devices are tested, they undergo what is known as test and burn-in. A probe is used to test the devices or packages, and heat and sometimes electricity are applied to accelerate the aging or testing process. What is needed is a system that will allow these probes to be easily interchanged and to also reduce the size of the pitch or the distance between the contact elements within the probes to allow contact with the contact pads of miniaturized electronic devices.
3. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,613, issued Jun. 22, 1999, to Gleason et al, titled “Membrane Probing System with Local Contact Scrub, comes pretty close to some of the features described in this present patent application. However, I feel that what I have described here and what I have claimed in this present patent application covers different novel ideas, especially since I am using combinations of features that are covered by Gleason.
I will abide by the decision of the Patent Examiner, as to whether my inventions here are outside the scope of Gleason or not, and whether my claims are allowable over Gleason.